Gaining Love
by Twilightdanielle1996
Summary: 3 years ago Edward played a cruel joke on Bella so she went to live her her bro. now she back he's still a jerk. but then again somethings don't change. which is a bad thing for edward. EmxR. AxJ. EdxT Changes  review sucks but the stories good promise
1. Chapter 1

**Tanyas, Alices, and Bellas dresses on my profil (really pretty)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

Isabella Swan, or as most people called her Bella, was one of the biggest kids of Forks Middle School. She was very confident in her self. She had the 2 best friends in the world, Tanya Denlia and Alice Cullen. Her parents relationship was amazing, they were high school sweethearts. Her dad was the Cheif of Police, and her mom owned her own interior design company with Tanya, and Alices moms. The only problem was Edward Cullen. Alices dumbass cousin, that just happen to live with her. Cullen had always had it out for Bella. Everything she did pissed him off one way or anthor. Bella was very shy, and tinded to blush at everything, but that ment people tried to take advange of poor Isabella. She took nothing. You insulted her, she came back at you 10-fold. The only person that every effected her was Edward. Why? Because she had the biggest crush on him since 5th `when he punched Mike Newton for trying to kiss her on the cheek.

She never understood why Edward hated her so much. It was like his whole world involved around hurting her. If she took one wrong step, Cullen made sure she knew it. He called her a fatass everyday; she would always brush it off calling him an asswipe. She never would let him see how much pain he caused her. She never cried over the fact either, because crying is a sign of weakness. Atleast thats what Charlie-her dad- told her. Big girls don't cry. Nobody likes a cry baby. The worst part was Edward knew this. He tried and tried to get her to cry. It was his goal. And he succeeded. On September 13, 2007, Bella's 15th birthday.

Bella walked in to Forks Middle School with a smile on her face. She was going to have a good day today no matter what! It was her 15th birthday! She only had to get through this torture called school then it was off to her brothers in Phoenix, Arizona for the weekend. She loved her brother, they were almost identical with the same curly brown hair, and dull brown eyes. Even though he was a year older than her and in boarding school in Britian they were very close. Emmett Swan was her older brother, her protector, and defiantly scary looking. His muscles were gigantic, but when you smiled and you could see his dimples, you know right then and there that he's a teddy bear.

She had almost made it through the day without one incident from Asshat Cullen. Bella walked over to her group of friends. She sat in between Alice and Mike, and jumped into the conversation. The dance. Bella didn't dance, and she didn't have a date. Alice was going with Jasper Whitlock, and Tanya was going with Tyler Vence. They were extactic. Bella however was not. Who would want to go with a fatass? Who would want to be seen with a fatass?

Tanya shot Bella a look saying she knew what she was thinking, so she better stop. Bella shook her head and joined back into the conversation.

Wierdly Cullen avoided Bella all day, which she was very thankful. Nothing was going to ruin her birthday. Against Bellas judgement she decided that she was going to go to the dance and catch a later flight to Pheonix. She was going to go over to Alices to get ready. She knew she was taking a chance going over there. Maybe Edward would make up for the time he lost.

Her mom dropped her off at Alices, and she ran up to Alices room. They exchanged hello's and heys. I saw our dresses laying on the bed. Mine was kinda short with shear pokadots. It was so pretty. Alices was white, with a white ribon laced up under her boobs, the bottoms had some kind of design, and it was also short. Tanyas dressed was sleeveless, the top was a silver shiney sequins, and there was creme colored rose ribbon tied under her boobs, the bottom was white and short.

After endless hours of hair pulling and hair plucking we were all ready. We walked down the stairs to be met with endless flashes. Charisle and Emse, of course. We waited anthor 5 minutes for Edward to come down. Finally Emse had to go get him. He came down the stairs wearing a pair of black slacks, a black dress shirt (untucked of course) and a red tie. Bella had to admit he looked nice.

When the got to the dance they all seperated. Edward went to a group of his friends and the girls went to the dance floor. After a couple of songs, a slow one came on. Jasper grabbed Alice, and Tyler grabbed Tanya. Having no one to dance with Bella went to go sit down at a table.

Bella was playing with her phone when she felt somebody behind her. She turned around to see Edward standing there. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something, then quickly shut it again. After a couple seconds she heard this velvet voice ask her to dance. She shrugged and stood up. He grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. When the stepped out on the dance floor Edward grabbed her waist. There was a shock of electricty that shot through both there bodies but they both just shook it off.

"Why?" She couldn't help asking. Edward just smiled pulling up one of his lips into a side smirk.

"Happy Birthday Bella." He said then quickly moving away. Thats when she felt it. Cold and wet. Punch. They had spelt punch all over her. She turned around and saw two guys laughing and high fiving with Cullen. She could feel the tears started to form in her eyes. She didn't have the energy to fight them anymore. She released them. Tanya and Alice came running around the corner but both stopped short when they noticed their best friend was crying. They were shocked, hell everybody was. Edward looked Bella in the eye trying to feel satisfied, he finally made the fat bitch cry, but he just couldn't. Something was stopping the awesome feeling. Bella didn't scream, shout, or hit him. All the things Edward wanted her too. No, she just shook her head and walked away.

That was the last night that they saw each other. Bella moved to the boarding school that her brother was at. But after 3 years she was going back. She didn't know why she just had too. But thankfully Emmett was going with her, to protect her, but to also kill the mother fucker that hurt his little sister.

He didn't understand how could someone could treat his baby sister like that, she was so nice to everyone. When she got to him she was dead inside. She didn't smile, eat, she hardly slept. The only thing she did was go to the gym. She's lost so much weight its wierd. She's so tiny. Emmett was so thankful when she finally started to smile and get back to her old self again. When she told him she wanted to go back, he had to go back with her. This year is going to be intresting.

**So did you like it? Did you hate it? Do you secretly want to run away with it and marry it ;D**

**Review button is this way **

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome! Welcome! Bellas and Emmetts outfits on my profile :D**

**Don't own anyting**

**BPOV**

Today was the day. The day I was going back Forks. Emmett and I are going to drive from Pheonix, just to waste time. I've been thanking god everyday that Emmett was coming back with me. I needed my teddy bear.

We piled up in Em's giant ass jeep, and we were on our way. The whole way there we listened to music and swooped seats. I was driving while Emmett was sleeping, when we entered Forks. FIve minutes later I pulled into the driveway I knew so well. My mom came running out side, with my father in tow. She yanked my door open and ingulfed me in a hug. Woman's been working out.

"Hey mommy." I said kissing her check.

"Hey baby girl. How was the drive? Good?" She replied letting me go.

"Yea it was good." I got out the car to give my Charlie a hug.

"Hey babygirl." He said as he kissed the top of my head.

We got our bags out of the jeep, and took them to our rooms. My room was just how I left it. I had lavendar sheets, and a yellow blanket. My walls were lavendar and covered with pictures of the Jonas Brothers. This is going to have to change. I plopped down my bags, and started taking down the posters.

When I was done with the posters, I plugged in my iPod, into the speakers. Popping Champagne by All time Low came on, and I started unpacking.

After tripping 2 trips to the bathroom, and endless trips I had finally finshed unpacking my whole room. My comforter was black with limegreen sheets. I had rearranged my room by moving the desk away from my windown and putting my rocking chair by it. I unpacked all my books, and clothes. It was currently 10:30, and I had to go to school so I decided I would go ahead a take my shower. I grabbed my pjs and headed towards the bathroom. I locked the door, and stripped down. I turned on the water as hot as it would go. I stepped in and instantly felt relaxed. After standing there for a few minutes, I poured some strawberry shampoo in my hair and scrubbed. I rinsed it out and put in conditioner. I let it set while I shaved.

After the hot water ran out, I got and put on my tank top and sleep shorts. I wrapped my my long dark brown hair up in the towel and went to my room.

_Beep Beep Beep_.

God, whoever invented that horrible sound should be shot. Or locked in a room, with the beeping going on, on, and on. Yea thats what I'll do mawhahaha. I got out of bed and plugged in my straightner, then headed over to my closet.

What to wear? What to wear?

I finally decided on a grey skirt, with tights, a fushia top, and high heel boots. I straightened my hair, and did my make up. I went down stairs to be met by a very cheerful Emmett. He was wearing a pair of loose grey skinny jeans, and a plaid shirt, with a pair of black converses.

"You look nice." Emmett said with a mouth full of pancakes.

"Thanks. You look good too." I replied as I sat down to my fruit salad.

Emmett winked at me. "I always look good."

"Sure Em sure. Whatever you say honey buns."

"Em I wanna drive." I whined as Emmett plopped down in the drivers seat.

"To bad Short Stuff"

"Please." I said giving him the puppy dog face. I knew he wouldn't resist it.

"Fine." He whined, he jumped out of the drivers seat, and slumped over to the passenger seat. What now mofo?

I plugged in my iPod and Closer by The Kings of Leon came on, so I cranked up the volumn all the way.

Closer was still playing loud and proud when we pulled into the school parking lot. I pulled the jeep next to a silver volvo, a yellow porshe, and a red convertible. Luckly we already had our schuldue so we didn't have to go to the office. I grabbed my black leather jacket out of the backseat and pulled it on. I hoped out of the truck, but only to be met with the driver inside the silver Volvo. Edward Cullen. I flipped him the bird and walked over to Emmetts side.

**What did you think? Good? Hopeso :DD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's taken me so long... my big sis is preggers... i hate that word its so... icky? yea icky... and also my neighbors house just burned donw so if you could keep them in you prayers they lost everything... their little girls lost everything since the fire was so close to their room so please pray for them and just think of them... on a brighter note here you go :DD**

**BPOV**

I was on my way to first block when I was attacked by a short pixie. Alice. She was screaming my name over and over and jumping up and down. Just like I remeber, at least something is the same.

I grabbed her by the shoulders trying to calm her but I should've known that it wasn't going to do any good. "Alice. Honey. Calm down." I said trying to conceal my laughter.

"Bella I can't believe your here! You look gergous!. Like always!" Her surparno voice filling the now full halls.

"Thank you. You haven't changed abit, still as beautiful as ever."

"Well you know." She says twirling her short black hair, laughing. I laughed back, glad to see my best friend was still my best friend.

"How is everybody?" I asked.

"Eh, well Edward and Tanya are umm a-actucally going out. Two years now." To say I was hurt would be an understatement.

"Oh." Was all I said. Alice looked back at me sympathically, she knew how much I liked her cousin. So did Rose and Tanya. "What happened to Tyler?"

"He, um actucally um died." OMG!

"What when did this happen?" I all but yelled.

"He got into a car accident. His mom hit a patch of ice and slid into a tree. It was instanastly."

"Oh my god! Thats horrible. How did Tanya take it?" She was still one of my best friends no matter what. But I wanna know what happen to Chicks before Dicks?

"She was devestated! She told him she loved him the night, and they had sex. She believed it was her fault for a while." Before I had a chance to respond the warning bell rang. "What class do you have?"

"American history with Garson" I said quickly, I had memorized that bitch!

"You have that with Jasper!" AWESOME! We said our goodbyes and I headed off to Garson's.

I walked to class memorizing the halls and room numbers. I walked into the class room to be meet with flying paper and girls sitting on tables wearing short skirts and ridicousley short v-necks. Great it's like I never left. I found Jasper sitting in the very back in a corner, and luck was on my side because the seat next to him.

"Is this seat takened?" I asked as I walked up to him.

"No bu- Bella?" He said completely shocked. I had to laugh at his face, it was priceless.

"The one and only bitch." He quickly jumped up from his seat and engulfed me in a hug, I hugged him back as fiercely.

"How have you been?"

"Good! You know british guys? Gotta love em'!" I said laughing. We talked a little bit and got we got reaquanted. The class went by fairly fast, not too boring. Jasper and I exchanged numbers and i agreed to eat lunch with him, Alice, and everything.

My next two classes breezed by, seeing as how I had already learned all this in Arizona. Soon the bell was sending us to lunch. I quickly packed my bag, and headed toward the cafeteria. When I walked through the door it was one of those moments from a cheesey cliche movie where everyone turns to look at you, and goes competely quiet. Yeah, it was as creepy as it sounds. I quickly looked down to make sure I had pants on. Yep, check. Awkard.

I went through the line got an orange juice and an apple and looked around for Alice. I spotted her sitting next to Jasper, and a blonde with ice blue eyes. Rosalie. I walked over there and silently asked Alice with my eyes if it was okay. She smiled so widely I'm surpised it didn't break her pale face. At the sound of the chair sqeaking Rose looked up from her nails and her eyes landed on my face. She sat there for a minute competely shocked. I silently opened my juice and took a sip and leaned back in my chair, my eyes never leaving hers. After a couple of seconds of staring intensley at each other she leaned closer to Alice and said in a loud whisper :

"Am I imaginating this?" I couldn't help but to laugh. Alice still smiling shook her head. "Holy shit!" Rose jumped up and pulled me into a bear hug.

Soon after Rose and I was reaquanted Emmett joined us and him and Jasper started talking about football tryouts. Lunch flew by. With five minutes left of lunch I heard somebody clear their throat. I turned around to be met with my old best friend and my old worst enemy holding hands.

"Bella!" Tanya said shocked. I couldn't help but feel betrayl spread through my body as I came face to face with my beautiful old best friend and my beautiful old enemy holding hands.

**Well not my longest chapter ever but i'm purdy happy with way it turned out. what about you? well you can tell me all about it by clicking the purdy green button \/ that way :DD**


	4. AUTHORS NOTEi hate them as much as you

**Sorry this isn't a chapter but one of my lovely reviewers pointed out one of my mistakes and I wanted to clear it up. Okay so Bella and Emmett **

**spent the summer with Arizona with some of their family. And Bella learned alot of things. I hope this clears things up because honestly i had **

**no idea i did it so thank you for being patient with. You may not believe it but i'm human too tee-hee haha that sounded conceided haha. I love **

**you all thank you :DD... Even if you don't like the story or anything I still love you. **


	5. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

"Y-yea" I struttered out. What the fuck is wrong with me? "It's me."

I felt her thin arms wrap around my neck. I didn't move, how could I?

"I can't believe your back! I've missed you so much. Me and Eddie we're just talking about you the other night. Weren't we Eddie!" He flinched. For the first time I was able to really look at him. He look the same except he was alot taller, and his face had more of an angular structure. He was also more toned, and the fitted shirt he was wearing helped show off his figure. Damn, boy was still hot.

_No Bella, he's bad he hurt you! AND he's dating your old best friend! Damn your screwed!_

"Yea, I missed you too." I was able to get out. She finally released me from her clutches. "I have an awesome idea, why don't we all go out to The Lodge tonight." Tanya suggested. Damn it all to hell.

"Sounds great!" I squeaked. Then the bell rang. "See you later guys!" I waved.

I threw all my trash away and headed to my biology class. Walking down the familar hallway, I took a trip down memory lane. I remembered when Alice, Rose, Tanya, and I snuck into our Middle School, and taped posters of Lauren "Skank" Mallory. Fun Times, Fun Times!

I gave my note to Mr. Banner for him to sign, he game me my book, and pointed me to an empty lab table. The table was definatly cheap fiberglass, and the stools looked like they were on their last leg. I scooted out the stool, and sat on the cool metal. I leaned over the side of the table to grab a sheet of paper, when I heard the stool next to me scoot out. Time to meet the new neighbor! Wo-ho! I hope your getting the scarcasm. I turned to be met with green eyes. Wow God must really hate me today!

I nodded in his direction, and turned back towards the board. I discretely moved my body to sit far away from him, not liking how my body was reacting to him. The same eletrical feel in the air, the same feeling I always had when I was near him.

After an hour of awkardness, the bell finally rang and I darted out of the class room, like a bat out of hell! Then I remembered that I had gym, and slowed down. Taking my time oviously wasn't enough because after 30 seconds after I slowed down I was at the gym doors.

Since I didn't have an uniform, I got to sit out. I sat on the bleachers and pulled out my biology notebook, to do some of the homework Mr. Banner assigned. When I opened the notebook, and folded piece of paper fell out. I unfolded it and immedinatly reconizged the handwriting.

_Dear Bells,_

_I know I'm probably the last person you ever want to talk to, but if it counts for anything I'm so sorry. To be honest I'm too chicken shit to say this to your face, and I know that if I did you'd probably slap the shit out of me, and you would have every right too. (but please don't for furture reference.) I was a immature boy, that didn't know how to manage his feelings, and took it out on you. Your probably the bravest person I've met, to put up with my shit for as long as you did. I understand why you left, seeing you cry did it in for me. I was so crushed that I'd done that to you. I cleaned up my act, and I'm hoping one day, you and I could be friends. I know this doesn't count for anything. _

_-Edward_

_P.S. Nothing is wrong with a person with a little weight on them. _

Holy shit!

**A/N What did ya think?**

**also my sister had her baby Jayden Christopher! and my other sister's fiance, and father of 2 (maybe 3) kids died, so if you could keep them in your prayers, he was only in his young twenties, Christopher Barbour. Jayden was born on the day that Chris died, I thought that was odd. But god took one Christopher out of the world, and brought anthor one in.**

**Also you know what to do.**


End file.
